pandorasweltfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Huya-Clan
thumb|174px|Heilige Grotte der Huyathumb|left|218px|Die Wohnhöhlen sind mit einem Netz aus Gängen verbundenDer Huya-Clan, auch Hirtenclan der Berge oder Steinsammlerclan genannt lebt nördlich des Reiterclans der Steppe. Im Serayn'ow-Tal liegen die Wohnhöhlen des Clans. Es gibt noch andere Dörfer in den umliegenden Tälern. Die Gegend weist ab und an vulkanische Aktivitäten auf wodurch die Temperatur höher ist als in den umliegenden Bergen. thumb|342px|Lage des Clans Die Jäger der Huya jagen bevorzugt mit dem Yanaiu, einer Kombination aus Stoß- und Schlagwaffe. Beim Yanaiu ist der Griff etwa so lang wie der Unterarm eines Na'vi, ebensolang ist die Klinge. Die Huya leben in einem hohen Gebirge (im Winter liegt dort sogar Schnee) und haben sich den dortigen Bedingungen angepasst. Sie leben in Höhlen, tragen dicke, warme Kleidung (die sie in leuchtend bunten Farben färben)und neben der Jagd leben sie vorallem vom Sammeln der Kräuter und Früchte des Gebirges. Aus den Samen der Gräser und Getreidesorten, die dort wachsen, stellen sie einfache Fladenbrote her. Das Sammeln der Samen ist Aufgabe der Kinder, während die Zubereitung des Fladenbrotes und das Weben der Tskxe'ioang-Wolle hauptsächlich von Heranwachsenen durchgeführt wird. Die Schamanin der Huya heißt Armuron, sie ist gleichzeitig die Clanführerin. Ihr Mann starb vor einigen Jahren. Kultur Die Huya haben eine besondere Mytologie, das Gebirge und die Tskxe'ioang-Herden sind ihnen heilig. Da diese ihr tägliches Überleben garantieren und ein Teil von Eywa sind. Ihrer Meinung nach ist der Boden und die Erde Eywas Körper. In den Bergen gibt es einen Baum der Stimmen, an dem die Huya zu Eywa in Verbindung treten können. Allerdings ist dieser Baum kleiner als der Baum der Seelen. Die Wohnhöhlen des Clans bilden ein ganzes Höhlensystem. Die tiefste dieser Höhlen ist die heilige Höhle zu der nur die erfahrensten Steinsammler und die Schamanin Zutritt haben. Diese Höhle ist neben dem Baum der Stimmen das wichtigste Heiligtum der Huya. Die Wände sind bedeckt von bunten Höhlenmalereien und geheimen Zeichen, deren Bedeutung nur einigen wenigen bekannt sind. Es gibt verschiede Ränge bei den Huya, die spezielle Kleidung haben und für deren erlangen spezielle Initiationsriten erforderlich sind: Jäger, Steinsammler, Krieger, Schamanen, Tänzer/Sänger und noch einige andere die aber sehr selten auftreten. Die Bezeichnung Rang ist etwas irreführend, es handelt sich bei den Huya keineswegs um eine strenge Hirachie in der man aufsteigen kann vielmehr sind die Ränge eine Art Beruf. Heranwachsende und Kinder sind Stammesmitglieder ohne Rang. Ein Na'vi fühlt sich zu einer bestimmten Tätigkeit berufen, legt die entsprechenen Initationsriten ab und übt dieses Tättigkeit dann aus. Aber Steinsammler, Jäger, Krieger und Schamanen sind alle gleichermaßen auf ihrem Gebiet angesehen und bekommen alle den gleichen Anteil an Jagdbeute, Wolle und dem aus Grassamen hergestellten Fladenbrot. Das Sammeln der Grassamen übernehmen meist die Kinder und Heranwachsende verarbeiten die Wolle des Steintiers zu Stoff und backen die Fladenbrote. Die Webstühle ähneln denen der Omaticaya und Tipani und auch das Weberlied ist hier bekannt. Die Kinder und Heranwachsenden haben sonst nichts anderen zu tun außer herumzutoben und sich spielerich auf das Leben als Jäger, Steinsammler, Krieger oder Schamane vorzubereiten also ist es selbstverständlich für sie diese Arbeiten zu übernehmen ohne dass jemand sie dazu zwingt. Erwachsene wiederum sind meist zu beschäftigt mit den Aufgaben ihres Ranges um sich selbst um das Weben und Backen zu kümmer weshalb dies eine praktische Arbeitsteilung dastellt. Die Kinder sind recht selbstständig und suchen sich selbst die Erwachsenen aus von denen sie etwas beigebracht bekommen wollen, sie haben Bezugspersonen im ganzen Clan und nicht nur die Eltern. Heranwachsende gelten als vollwertige Stammesmitglieder die nur eben noch keinen Rang gewählt haben bzw. sich noch auf den Ritus des Ranges vorbereiten. Tskxe'ioang thumb|172pxIm Gebirge der Huya leben Tierarten die nigendwo sonst auf Pandora existieren. Zum Beispiel ein sechsbeiniges Tier was einer irdischen Bergeziege ähnelt (Tskxe'ioang). Die Jäger des Huya-Clans sind auf besondere Weise mit den Herden dieser Tiere verbunden. Wenn der Clan Fleisch benötigt jagen sie die Tiere mit Yanaiu oder Bogen, im Frühjahr aber müssen sie sich an die Tiere anschleichen und das Band mit ihnen machen damit sie ihnen das Fell abschneiden können. Die Wolle und daraus hergestellten Stoffe sind Überlebenswichtig im kalten Gebirge des Nordens. Ein Heranwachsender gilt erst als vollwertiger Jäger wenn er nicht nur ein Tskxe'ioang erlegen sondern sich auch mit einem verbinden konnte. Beides, die Jagd und die Verbindung mit den Tieren bedarf höchster Geschicklichkeit und sorgfältiger Tarnung. Aber zugleich bewachen die Huya-Jäger die Herden und schützen sie vor Fressfeinden. Daher werden die Huya auch Hirtenclan der Berge genannt. Die Tskxe'ioang sind für die Huya so wichtig wie für andere Clans die Pa'lis und werden daher von ihnen verehrt und geachtet. Steinsammler (Skxestarsìmyu oder kurz Skxestìmyu) thumb|134px Es gibt bei den Huya einen speziellen Rang der nur bei diesem Clan vorkommt: Die Steinsammler. Diese meist etwas kleinwüchsigen Na'vi graben von den Wohnhöhlen aus Gänge in den Fels um Erze und Edelsteine zu gewinnen und um neuen Wohnraum zu schaffen. Die bunten, teils durchsichtigen Steine sind sehr wertvoll. Sie werden von den Steinsammlern rund geschliffen und finden in Kleidung und Schmuck der Huya verwendung. Die unregelmäßig ankommenden Händler aus anderen Clans tauschen diese Steine gegen riesige Mengen anderer Waren wie Stoffen, Färbemitteln, Tierzähnen, Panzerblatten usw... Gleichzeitig sind die Steinsammler jedoch auch Schmiede, sie schmelzen die Erze in speziellen Schmelzhöhlen ein und verarbeiten sie zu Metalschmuck oder Waffen wie dem Yanaiu. Auch die Pfeilspitzen des Clans sind aus diesem Metal und daher viel härter als die Spitzen anderer Clans. Das Metal ist nicht magnetisch sodass es von den pandorianischen Magnetfeldern nicht beeinflusst wird. Das Wissen um die Schmelze, Legierung verschiedener Erze und die Kunst des Schmiedens ist ein wohlgehüteter Schatz der Steinsammler. Die Huya sind der einzige Clan der Metal verarbeiten kann. Initiationsriten Es gibt bei den Huya spezielle Initationsrituale die nur bei diesem Clan existieren, aber auch das Uniltaron, welches bei fast allen Clans zu finden ist. Swotskxeampiawve (erste Berührung des heiligen Steins) Etwa mit 12 lassen sich Jungen und Mädchen einen ersten Swotskxe am Ohr befestigen, den genauen Zeitpunkt bestimmen sie selbst. Die Prozedur wird begleitet von einem großen Fest. Die Haut des Kindes wird von einem Schamanen oder einer Schamanin bemalt (Die Muster dazu werden nur für dieses Ritual verwendet). Dann durchsticht ein erfahrener Steinsammler der ähnliches Ansehen wie ein Schamane genießt das Ohr des Kindes mit kunstvoll verziertem Werkzeug und steckt von der Rückseite einen erhitzten Metalstift mit Kopf durch das Loch und steckt einen ebenso glühenden Swotskxe von der Vorderseite auf den Stift. Zwei vorsichtige Schläge mit einem Hammer verformen beide Teile so, dass sie dauerhaft verbunden sind. Da es viel Geschick erfordert bei diesen zwei Schlägen das Ohr nicht zu verletzten wird dieses Handwerk nur von den erfahrensten Steinsammlern ausgeübt. Anschließend bilden die Mitglieder des Clans einen engen Kreis um das Kind und singen ein rituelles Lied. Es handelt davon dass Eywas Auge (Die Sonne 'Alpha Centauri A) mit ihrem Blick die heiligen Steine in ihrem Leib (Das Gebirge) geschaffen hat. Mit seinem Swotskxe trägt das Kind nun immer ein Stück seiner Heimat mit sich herum. Nachdem die Wunden ausgeheilt sind er ein Heranwachsender. Spätere Swoskxe werden mit ähnlichen, jedoch weniger aufwendigen und bedeutenden Ritualen verbunden. Uniltaron (Traumjagd) Wie fast alle Clans auf Pandora suchen auch die Huya bei der Traumjagd ihr Geist-Tier und werden Teil des Volkes der Na'vi. Tskxe'ioang'taron'apxa (große Steintierjagd) Auch hier bekommt der oder die Heranwachsende eine rituelle Bemalung und besonderen Schmuck. Die Jäger des Clans treiben eine Herde Tskxe'ioang schon vorher ins Tal wo sie bereitwillig bleiben da es hier saftiges Gras gibt. Bevor die Herde jedoch weiterzieht findet die große Steintierjagd statt. Alle Jäger und die Anwärter des Initiationsritus treiben die Herde mit Geschrei, bunten U'imis und Feuer vor sich her durch das Tal. Wenn die Herde in Panik gerät und flieht ist es die Aufgabe der Heranwachsenden hinter ihnen herzurennen und jeder ein Tier zu erlegen. Was nicht leicht ist denn die Steintiere sind sehr schnell. Damit sind die Heranwachsenden keine Heranwachsenden mehr sondern gelten als erwachsen. Sie dürfen sich nun mit Hilfe eines Steinsammlers ein Yanaiu anfertigen. Tsmùkanaya (Bruderschaft) Der volle Name des Rituals ist Tsmùkantskxe'ioang (ie. Der Bruder des Steintiers). Diese Prüfung muss man nicht ablegen aber sie ist nötig um Jäger zu werden. Ein Huya Jäger ist zugleich Hirte, er muss der Bruder des Steintiers sein. Denn er muss das Fell des Tskxe'ioang erringen ohne es zu töten. Die dicke weise Wolle ist überlebenswichtig in den kalten Bergen. Die Huya haben primitive Geräte zum Spinnen und Weben und stellen so Stoffe her. Im Frühling muss sich der Anwärter mit einem selbst gewebtem Umhang aus Grashalmen getarnt an eine herde anschleischen und sich dann blitzschnell mit einem der Tiere verbinden. Nur indem man Tsaheylu herstellt kann man die Wolle in aller Ruhe mit dem Messer abschneiden. Doch das Band mit einem Steintier zu machen ist eine große Herausforderung. Die kurzen Nervenantennen sind im dicken Fell versteckt und sobald das Tier den Jäger bemerkt flieht es. Ein gesundes Steintier ist in etwa so schnell wie ein Na'vi hat aber wesentlich mehr Ausdauer. Wenn Tsaheylu hergestellt ist spürt das Tier die guten Absichten des Jägers und beruhigt sich. Tsam'ikran'tsmùkanaya Wie bei anderen Clans auf deren Gebiet Ikrans leben gibt es auch bei den Huya eine Prüfung bei der man einen Ikran auswählen muss. Anders als bei anderen clans wie Omaticaya oder Tipani ist dies jedoch keine Notwendige Prüfung sondern genau wie auch Tsmùkanaya nur nötig um einen bestimmten Rang in diesem Fall den Rang des Kriegers zu erlernen. Wer Krieger werden möchte muss in einen abgelegenen Teil des Gebirges reisen wo es einige schwebende Berge gibt. Nur dort leben die Ikrans. Man muss hinaufklettern und einen Ikran auswählen, wenn er auch den Na'vi wählt (was man daran merkt dass er ihn angreift statt zu fliehen) muss der zukünftige Krieger oder die zukunftige Kriegerin den Ikran mit einem Banshee-Chatcher binden und dann Tsaheylu herstellen. Weitere Rituale Des weiteren gibt es bestimmt Bestattungsrituale, Rituale um sich zu versöhnen und rituelle Worte die jeder Jäger sprechen muss um dem erlegten Tier zu danken und seinen Respekt zu beweisen, auf ähnliche Weise muss sich ein Jäger auch für die Wolle eines Steintiers bedanken. Bei der Ehe gibt es einige Unterschiede zu anderen Clans: Zwar sind auch die Huya monogam aber sie wählen ihren entgültigen Patner erst später. Davor haben die Heranwachsenden zwar auch schon ein Liebesleben stellen aber noch kein Tsaheylu her und können sich evt auch wieder trennen was in jungen Jahren auch recht häufig geschiet. Erst wenn sie sich schon lange kennen stellen Partner Tsaheylu her und vereinen sich so für ihr ganzes Leben. Haartracht thumb|108px|Frisur eines kleinen Jungen Die Frisur ist ähnlich wie bei anderen Clans meistens geflochten. Bei Männern werden die Schädelseiten rasiert und die langen Haare nach hinten und vor den Ohren zu Zöpfen geflochten. Heranwachsende und Kinder (Jungen und Mädchen) tragen die Haare hinten kurz und je nach Alter die Zöpfe vor den Ohren länger oder kürzer. Alle Erwachsenen tragen die Haare hinten lang, wobei die Steinsammler sie am Hinterkopf hochstecken damit sie in den engen Höhlen und bei der Schmiedearbeit nicht im Weg sind. Frauen wie Männer tragen manchmal kleine Büschel von weißen Tskxe'ioang-Haaren im Haar bzw bei Steinsammlern Ketten aus Metal und bunten Steinen. Swoskxe Alle Erwachsenen und Heranwachsenden tragen eine mehr oder weniger große Anzahl an kleinen runden Metalkugeln in ihren Ohrmuscheln, genannt Swoskxe (heilge Steine; singular: Swotskxe). Sie haben eine besondere spirituelle Bedeutung. Jeder Huya trägt thumb|172pxmit diesen "Steinen" ein Teil seiner Heimat mit sich herum. Das Befestigen dieser glänzend polierten Kugeln am Ohr ist mit einem Ritual verbunden und wird mit kunstvoll verziertem Werkzeug durchgeführt. Man sticht ein Loch durch die Ohrmuschel und verbindet die Kugel von der Gegenseite her mit einem Stift. Das Ganze ist eine Recht schmerzvolle Prozedur und daher wird immer nur eine Kugel auf einmal befestigt. Die Heranwachsenden lassen sich meistens im Alter von 12 die erste Kugel von einem erfahrenen Steinsammler am Ohr befestigen. Die Anzahl von Kugeln im Ohr macht zu einem großen Teil das Ansehen des Clanmitglieds aus. Viele Kugeln gelten als Zeichen von Mut und Stärke. Krieger tragen meistens je fünf oder manchmal sechs Metallkugeln in beiden Ohrmuscheln. (Für mehr ist kein Platz) thumb|left|400px|Werkzeuge die von Steinsammlern benutzt werden um die Swoskxe am Ohr zu befestigen Varianten thumb|left|Steinsammler mit Edelstein-Swoskxe im Gesicht Es gibt auch besondere Varianten der Swoskxe: Viele Krieger befestigen sich zusätzlich ein Swotskxe an der Unterlippe. Bei Steinsammlern sind Swskxe aus durchsichtigem, buntem Edelstein beliebt: Diese werden im Gesicht getragen wo sie einen ehr praktischen Nutzen haben. In der Dunkelheit der Höhlen verstärken die durchsichtigen Kugeln das Licht der biolumizierenden Punkte wenn man sie genau auf diesen befestigt. So wird man im Dunkeln besser gesehen. Diese Variante wird nur lose mit Baumharz befestigt. Auch junge Frauen tragen manchmal ein Swotskxe aus buntem Edelstein, jedoch als Schmuck auf der Haut (meist im Baunabel) und mit der traditionellen dauerhaften Befestigung statt dem Harzkleber. Kleidung Jeder Rang der Huya hat eigene Kleidung. Zusätzlich zu der spezifischen Kleidung tragen die Huya im Winter wenn sie das Tal verlassen dicke Überwürfe aus Fell. Schmuck ist gewöhnlich aus Metal oder Edelsteinen, Tierknochen werden nur selten verwendet. Die Kleidung bestecht großteils aus bunt gefärbten Tüchern und Leder. Heranwachsende Mädchen und manchmal auch Jägerinnen oder Steinsammlerinnen tragen einen kurzen Ledenschurz der mit bunten Steinen besetzt ist. Bis auf diese Variante die nur von Frauen getragen wird, ist der Ledenschurz bei den Huya unbekannt. stattdessen werden meist kompliziert um die Hüften geschlugene Tücher getragen. thumb|600px|Die Ränge des Clans mit entsprechender Kleidung Schamanen Die männlichen Schamanen der Huya tragen vorallem rot, die weiblichen violett. Oft ist die Kleidung der Schmanen mit Edelsteinen verziert. Steinsammler Ebenso ist es bei den Steinsammlern die noch mehr Steine und auch Metalschmuck tragen. Dies ist keineswegs Prunksucht, sie verwenden eben das für ihre Kleidung was sie täglich um sich haben. Ansonsten ist die Kleidung von Steinsammlern großteils aus Leder und in den Farben braun und schwarz. Krieger Krieger tragen fast nur Leder was dazu dient sich im Kampf zu schützen. Manche großen Kriegsführer tragen auch Brustpanzer die mit harten Edelsteinen besetzt sind. Ein Kopfschmuck aus Tierzähnen kennzeichnet die Krieger. Bei den Huya ist Tierzahn und Hortn kostbarer als Edelsteine und das tragen dieses Kopfschmuckes gilt als besondere Ehre. Jäger Jäger tragen nur leichte Kleidung um bei der Jagd und der Fellernte beweglich zu sein. Jäger sind zugleich Hirten und müssen die Herden der pandorianischen Bergziegen bewachen und ihm Frühling Haare von ihrem Fell abschneiden was die Tiere nicht freiwillig mit sich machen lassen bevor man sie eingafangen und Tsahelyu mit ihnen hergestellt hat. Wie bei Schamanen auch tragen die Männer rot und die Frauen violett. Heranwachsende und Kinder Heranwachsende tragen Kleidung aus Stoff. Großteils türkis und blau wie ihre Haut. Kinder tragen hellere Stoffe in weiß oder hellbraun. Geschichte Als mächtigster Clan des Nordens ist der Huya-Clan der größte Feind des Geistervolks. Als die Menschen zum ersten Mal eine Sonde auf Pandora landen ließen, landete sie im Tal des Nebels (die Heimat des Geistervolkes) und die Geisterkrieger sahen sich bedroht und zerstörten die Robotersonde kurz nach der Landung. Die nachfolgende Besatzung eines Valkery-Shuttels wurde kaltblütig in der Nacht ermordet. Doch dann befahl ihnen der Schattenbaum sich mit dem „grauen Vogel wie sie das Himmelsmenschenvolk nannten zu verbünden, denn der graue Vogel sei ein mächtiger Verbündeter und würde es dem Schattenbaum ermöglichen das Kollektiv zu erobern. Also kontaktierten sie die Menschen, schlossen Freundschaft mit ihnen und hängten dem Huya-Clan den Mord an der Valkery-Besatzung an. Damit keine anderen Clans in Kontakt zu den Menschen kommen töten die Geisterkrieger jeden, der den Himmelsmenschen begegnet. Doch die Menschen kamen dahinter und bemerkten auch, dass das Geistervolk die besatzung des ersten Shuttles ermordet hatte. Seitdem sind die Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Geistervolk gestört und es gab keinen Kontakt mehr. Doch das Geistervolk versucht noch immer die Menschen gegen die übrigen Clans auszuspielen. Sie denken es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der Krieg der Himmelsmenschen gegen die Na’vi beginnt. Wenn es soweit ist will das Geistervolk auf der Seite der Menschen stehen. Gleichzeitig beginnt das Geistervolk Krieg gegen die Clans des Südens zu führen. Sie haben geheime Lager in Ron’pay und bereiten sich auf den Angriff vor. Die Maguyuk haben sie bereits einmal angegriffen. Den Huya-Clan herauszufordern wagen sie noch nicht. Die Huya sind noch immer der mächtigste Clan des Nordens. Doch sobald der Süden besiegt ist werden sie auch die Huya vernichten wollen und nach ihnen die Clans des Westens, angefangen bei den Reiterclans der Steppe. Der Angriff auf die Maguyuk war erst der Anfang und ihm folgte die Besetzung und völlige Unterwerfung des Sumpfvolkes mit Ausnahme der Itan'wa-Sippe. Doch während sie ihre Stellungen im Sumpf ausbauten vernachlässigten sie ihre Heimat im Norden und der Huya-Clan konnte mitlerweile fast das gesamte Geistervolk des Nordens vernichten. Lediglich im Ron'pay gabt es noch ein paar Hundert isolierte Geisterkrieger die die Itan'wa Sippe belagern und unterwerfen wollten. Doch als auch diese Schattenkrieger am Widerstand der Sumpfbewohner scheiterten war das Geistervolk am Ende. Für den Huya Clan kam eine kurze Zeit des Friedens. Die Krieger blieben im Tal, jagten und trainierten... bis eines Tages die Nachricht eintraf von einem Volk der zahllosen Krieger. Im Westen solle es den Horizont zu beiden Seiten bedecken... Amhul der Runyu lebte einige Zeit bei den Huya und wurde von Armuron in der Heilkunst und im Umgang mit dem Yanaiu gelehrt. Kategorie:Clans